


《圣殿春秋》

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.圣殿骑士X吸血鬼2.背景设定全在后记，正文全是PWP,灵感来源于一条新浪微博3.一定程度的暴力描写和非自愿性行为警告，我流OOC，慎





	1. 圣殿春秋Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 1.圣殿骑士X吸血鬼  
2.背景设定全在后记，正文全是PWP,灵感来源于一条新浪微博  
3.一定程度的暴力描写和非自愿性行为警告，我流OOC，慎

掀开地面的石板，点三盏煤油灯向下，第一盏熄灭时左拐，第二盏时向右，直到第三盏也忽明忽暗时将右手在左墙上敲叩三次，入口就在你的右方。 

Damian走进昏暗的内室，转手将长袍丢上帽架，他的动作很稳，从不会让那厚重的衣料偏离一丝一毫。 

除去外袍，褪下甲胄，再从一旁悬挂着各色武器的墙面上摘下粗马鞭，年轻的圣殿骑士在灯火下重新显出他的精致形貌，黑短发，绿眼睛，麦色的皮肤带有沙漠中人的均匀晒痕，嘴角上挑的时候似猎豹般危险：力量蛰伏于筋骨之下，按捺住跃跃欲试的杀机。 

这骑士分明还是个少年。 

“告诉我，我不在的时候，你都做了些什么？” 

黑暗间的青年睁开了眼睛。 

说来或许有些可笑，但是Tim并不怨恨Damian，怨气可能有一些，但他被囚禁的时间太久，也早被忘的一干二净了。 

“怎么，”他刻意放柔了声音，“你手下的那帮’蠢货’又害你不开心了。” 

那道马鞭直接就朝他抽了过去。 

他的确知道怎样在最短的时间内引他发怒。 

数年之前，Tim从千年的沉眠深处重新醒来，安歇的棺材甚至被埋进了土里，曾经年轻过的建筑早已凋敝，新建起的村庄却又被火光笼罩……等等，火光？ 

在Tim意识到事情不对头的时候，已经来不及了。他转头就开始了奔逃。 

据说人不走运的时候会觉得万事万物都在和自己作对，进而变得心浮气躁，把一切搞得更糟，但老实说，Tim真的不觉得他的情况还能更糟。他睡了整一千年，醒来的时候饥肠辘辘，连状况都没搞清就被迫陷入了一场围追堵截，十五个圣殿骑士，有三个还带爵位，这小破村庄里到底是有什么大人物在，才惹得他都被连累至此。 

他这样想着，开始有意识的往人群的方向绕，圣殿骑士再强也不过是肉体凡胎，只要能甩脱他们的视线就万事大吉，再说了，要是他能获得些许补给，哪怕一点点，要逃开十五个圣殿骑士的追捕还不是…… 

“收缩阵形，左右翼念祝祷咒，后排换银质箭头，他的名字不在狩猎名单上，我们没准中了头彩。” 

少年清冷的声音自烈火的碎响和人群的喧嚣间传来，Tim不禁打了个寒战，他陡然意识到今晚他可能真的无法逃出生天，沉睡了一千年的羸弱躯体，要靠什么来和历练了一千年的咒语技术相互抗衡，更何况他们还有一个不俗的指挥。 

但是尽管如此他也没有停下脚步，只是为了尽可能的保全自己多下了几道防护的咒语。保护咒的红光散开的时候他听见那个少年又轻微的啧了一声，不知道是不是因为感到了厌烦，说真的，这个指挥为何如此年轻。 

他的身后有弓箭的破空声传来，但是那些都太慢也太无力了，他光听声音都能避开，反倒是那些不知所谓的圣洁咒语需要提防，如果他慢下来的话，那些泛着银光的魔力几乎就要碰上他的衣角。如果有闲心再陪你们一试吧，他想着，现在可没有机会。 

他的脚踝突然传来剧痛。 

这种’狩猎’般的情况本就瞬息万变，在那道疼痛凝滞他的动作的那刻他就知道自己完了，那枚配着银质箭头的短箭直接贯穿了他的脚踝，无法愈合的贯穿伤足够将他的行动能力削到最低，他毫不怀疑这一箭出自那年轻的指挥官之手，他只是不明白这一箭为何会来的如此悄无声息。 

人类不该这么快，也不该如此暴戾。 

他出现在了他的眼前，Tim不由自主的瞪大了眼睛。 

木枷反扣住双手，禁咒缚住唇舌，眼前那绝不会超过十二岁的圣殿骑士带着某种甚至称得上残忍的笑栓紧了他的脖颈——那条皮带扣绝对洒了圣水。流窜的痛苦之下Tim咬破了自己的舌头，然而血迹从唇角滑下的时候却被那个男孩拂了过去。他用带着皮质手套的左手挑起这猎物的下巴，另一只手则松握着他的缰绳，兜帽下有一双绿如猫瞳的眼睛。 

“觉得惊讶……是嘛。”这个男孩儿勾起嘴角笑了下，“别担心，很快就有更值得你享受的待遇了，吸血鬼。” 

这就是Tim和Damian相遇的全过程。 

那之后他被带回圣殿受审，那群蛀虫用遍了法子也没找出他的身份——他们当然找不出来，Tim在心中冷笑，即使是一千年前他的谋划还在使圣殿在战场上无计可施的时候，他们也从未打探出他的身份，别说名字了，Tim想着，他们甚至找不出他的转化者是谁。 

那些年里，他们都是怎么叫他的来着，Tim想着，嘴角不由浮出一丝微笑，红鸲，多可爱不是吗。 

他的笑容在审判厅上无疑又是一重大罪，愤恨的咒骂几乎要掀翻屋顶般强烈，然而无法定罪就是无法定罪，他们可不敢放任Tim这样危险的存在被不明不白的处死，他们要榨干他最后的一丝价值。 

“既然如此。”那个绿眼睛的男孩突然往他面前甩下了一柄飞刀，擦过Tim的脸颊又钉透殿堂的石柱，然而在那刀柄犹还震颤的时候Tim却发现他并没有看向自己，那个男孩儿皱着眉，话里话外满是不耐的味道，“既然如此，干脆把他交给我，过了千岁的吸血鬼，想必能多捱点日子。”他说着，转脸望向Tim，衣服上的勋章闪闪发亮，他是圣殿的继承人。 

现场瞬间鸦雀无声。 

他是落进他的手里了。 

地牢当中不辨天日，吸血鬼更是没有进食的特权，在圣殿的地牢里不存在’人’，只存在各式各样的人形生物，毛发皮肤，骨骸肌腱，指甲与眼珠，各式各样的折磨如同西西弗斯的巨石，滚过脚踝，碾过指尖，最后变成一口殷红的血。 

一个吸血鬼居然也能呕出鲜血。 

刑讯的时候Damian通常不带表情，绝大多数的时候都靠轻微的皱眉来表示他微妙的嫌恶，他往他的喉管里灌圣水，让疼痛感一路灼烧到尾，将木桩敲入他的掌心足心，留下的钉痕足够模仿基督受刑，他的翅膀被割去了一边，因为魔力的匮乏无法再度长出，留下的伤口如同新芽离去的树枝，像是疤痕，却又像是泪眼。 

Tim对于疼痛的抗性很强，痛极了反而会开始跟这个残酷又暴力的小骑士聊天，吸血鬼伤人靠一张嘴，而这男孩儿的心灵似乎还没有那么坚强。 

“告诉我，”他说，蓝眼睛深沉如暴风下的海面，“你的乳名是什么？” 

Damian在他的肩颈处刻了个无法愈合的纹样，用的是他最爱的那把银匕。 

而Tim真的很讨厌它。 

这男孩从他那里问不出东西，却又仿佛只把这当成某种必经的消遣，针对Tim的提审从一天一次到三天一次，再到七天一次，最后稳定成十五天一次——十五天是最高的期限，而如果这尊贵的继承人出了趟远门，那么亏欠下的次数也会在之后的日子里得到快速的补足。 

恰似恋人的会面般风雨无阻、无间亲密。 

渐渐的Tim也感到厌倦，无趣对他的折磨远比刑讯更大，他疑心Damian也有同样的困扰，想想看吧，出门在外的时候面对‘蠢钝如猪’的同事，回到住所又面对死不开口的血族，如果圣殿的继承人也得被迫把日子过成喜剧，那么Tim没准儿真的要起身为造物主喝彩欢庆。 

如果他还能起身的话。 

地牢里的日子太过无聊，尤其后期所谓的刑讯几乎也就变成了走形式般不痛不痒的过场，比起在他的身上试用新款刑具和折磨办法，Damian似乎更热衷于和他吵架。这男孩儿一直在以肉眼可见的速度缓慢蹿高，丢掉柔软的面颊和过于尖锐的嗓音，某个无眠的夜晚他带着满身的怒气和丰沛的雨水闯进地牢，就在Tim以为自己的手指大概会被他一根根折断的时候他却在地牢前踹来了一把椅子。 

一把椅子？ 

Tim困惑的想着，安全起见却并未睁眼，然后他就看见Damian一言不发的在那张椅子上坐了下来，隔着笼罩住他的雨水雾气，隔着地牢里的砖墙木栅，隔着数道祝祷的咒语和魔法的封印，隔着地下忽明忽暗的暖色灯烛，他坐在那里，坐在那椅子之上，坐在他的对面，与他隔火相望。 

他什么都没说，他甚至什么都没做，但在他离开之前，他就那样，在那里，坐了整整一夜。 

再然后，今时今日，此分此刻，他冲他挥鞭。 

马鞭抽破空气，风声在Tim的耳边炸响，那一鞭不出所料的抽了空，反倒是Damian本人凑上来，用鞭尾生硬的抬高了他的下颚。 

“回答我的问题。”年轻的圣殿骑士说道，声音稍嫌焦躁，“吸血鬼。” 

但Tim并未作答。 

“你今天的心情不对头，我再多说几句的话你是不是就要动手把我杀了？” 

“知道的话就快点做答，你，在这里，都做些什么。” 

“说出来好让你也学着用么，你觉得一个囚犯能做什么，而且啊，你要是真的把我杀了，我当然只会高兴——别告诉我这你都看不出来……”Tim说着，放缓了语速，“小男孩。” 

那百分百能引爆Damian。 

但是今时不同往日，这男孩儿居然没在他说出这话之后立即将愤怒诉诸暴力，相反，Tim总觉得他视线的落点有些奇怪，要是循着他的视线和身高度量，那么那视线的落点是…… 

是自己的嘴唇？ 

事实上在Tim所不知的部分里，Damian的头脑仿佛正在经历一场全然的拉锯，他的属下们从来都不是什么正经货色，即使说黄色笑话也不会避讳儿童（当然他不认为自己是儿童），前往地牢之前某个新封的骑士正拿那些接受审讯的吸血鬼们当笑话的主角，那些句子怎么说的，他们会因人类的体温颤抖，他们可以承受种种凌虐而不留下疤痕，他们是你永恒的奴隶，你又不用担心把他们干坏，他们的容颜是定格的，你关他们再久也无损那神赐的容貌，顶多害他们憔悴，但憔悴下的骄傲不是更加迷人么？

这个新封的骑士因为他的言辞付出了代价，Damian让人赏了他五十鞭，他的裁决绝对符合圣殿的戒条，尽管人们一般不会如此严苛，但是但是，为什么当那些话语如邪祟般灌入他的耳朵的时刻，他的脑海里浮现的是自己地牢里的这只吸血鬼。 

他皱着眉，想着这些，攥着马鞭碰了碰Tim的下巴。 

该死，吸血鬼的皮肤真的很冷。 

可为什么他还在同他对视？ 

在这瞬间之内，时间从原点爆炸开来，理智在死亡的边界发出哀嚎，但吸血鬼精致无暇的面孔却在他的眼前放大，没有毛孔的皮肤，带着玻璃质感的眼球，即使被囚禁了数年也依然显得鲜艳的嘴唇，微微的张合着，深处透出润泽的水光，似乎有什么话要说…… 

他忽然就狠狠的咬了下去。 

圣殿里的骑士从不被要求禁欲，而身为正统继承人的Damian更是从七岁起就开始直面各种秽乱不堪的景象，他的祖父有意培养他的耐性，而副作用就是在这事儿面前他更多的会觉得恶心。 

但那是不是现在。 

吸血鬼的口唇比人类的冷，尝起来像是新雪和细盐的结合，传说里吸血鬼牙尖上的毒素能麻痹人类的神经，让被诱惑的猎物无知无觉的步入死亡深处，但是他自小就在各种毒药的浸淫中长大，却从没尝过这样清透而更近于甘甜的…… 

这吸血鬼咬了他的舌头。 

Damian的反应很快，然而吸血鬼的牙齿远比人类的要尖，他过度的自信最终还是让他这诡异的情境吃了个小亏——他本该拔掉他的獠牙才对——舌尖上残留上的刺痛感转瞬即逝，然而那吸血鬼却眯起了眼，“比我预想的要早了些。” 

“你听上去倒是不惊讶哈。” 

“惊讶有用吗？”Tim反问道，此时仍还比他略矮的人类少年垂低了眼睫，指尖擦过舌上的血痕，暗室里那点猩红浓得令人作呕，但他的眼睛的绿却又有如林间清泉。 

他不由自主的舔了舔自己的獠牙。 

“不如我们来谈个交易。”Tim开口道，“我给你上，随你想怎么样都行，也保证不再咬你——尽量不再——但相对的，你要带我出去。” 

“对等的前提下才有交易可谈，”Damian冷哼一声，“我该为你刚刚的举动拔掉你的舌头。” 

“那就来拔。”Tim说这，自然而然的对着他张开了嘴，这动作此时就是纯然的暗示，微张的口，鲜红的舌，尖利的牙齿沾着新鲜的血色，莹白如同大理石的台面，一个又一个字母由那对嘴唇拼凑而出——F—U—C—K—M—E—— 

“我认可你的交易。” 

火已经烧起来了。 

烈焰熊熊，煎熬人心，Damian只摘了这吸血鬼半边的脚镣，动作更是莽撞粗暴到令人发指，进去的时候Tim忍不住咬紧了自己的嘴唇，血腥味在空气中弥散开来，疼痛，饥饿，晕眩，被囚禁的日子里所有的折磨梦魇一般缠绕上来，沿着他的小腿肚，沿着他的尾椎骨，沿着他不知到底还有没有用处的神经末梢，一瞬间近乎清空了他所有的思绪。 

反正吸血鬼不怕撕裂伤。 

他感觉到热，也感觉到冷，没有生气的躯壳像被重新灌入了人类的灵魂，Damian伸出手摩挲他的嘴唇，“把嘴张开。” 

他说这话的语气稀松平常，但Tim却近乎本能的感到危险，这样的语气，他回想着，那些断骨折翼的画面在脑海里一晃而过，但他还是松开了嘴唇。 

第一下顶弄刺入身体的同时，Damian在他的獠牙上划破了指尖。 

新鲜的血液顺着他的喉管滑进了食道，灼痛感紧随其后开始燃烧，Damian的血液自小就受过祝祷，对吸血鬼来说从来就是不致命的毒药，然而经年的饥饿却又引发了本能的渴求，在疼痛深处依稀带着甘醇的甜香。 

“不要晕过去啊。”晕眩的间隙他听见Damian的声音，冰冷的身躯竟跟着染出了些许热度，少年一只手掐着他的腰，另一只从他的小腹往上摸索，吸血鬼的皮肤凉滑细腻，多用点力就能捏出肋骨的外形，而如果再往上去…… 

Damian沉默着，更用力的将自己挤入这具缺乏温度的躯壳，速度更快，力道也更大，在这里他是带着刀兵的信徒，而他是被占领的圣城，沙漠深处的阳光照亮粗糙的沙砾，一千次叩拜，一千次吻，将土地用盐毁灭彻底，然后剜出那双蓝色的眼睛？ 

这样想着，他忽然捏紧了这吸血鬼的断翼。 

那就真的太超过了。 

Tim的冷汗几乎是瞬间就涌了出来，眼睫颤抖的不成样子，他的身体整个都被笼罩住了——食道里的灼烧，肠道里的饱胀，伤口上的疼痛，一副躯壳怎能在一个瞬间承受的住所有这些？ 

近乎晕眩的感觉当中他无声的张嘴，所有的欲念都被堵死在了喉头，那点鲜血带来的灼痛仍还残留在他的体内，纠缠着出一道道黑色的花纹，细密的感觉是从天空落下的网，他听见那少年低微的喘息声，压抑胜过兴奋，狠绝压倒痴迷。 

恶魔的仆役到底是谁？ 

他能够感觉到Damian性器在他体内的抽动，事实上他的肠道几乎能勾勒出那性器的轮廓，粗细，大小，深埋于他的体内，头部就顶着能让他再度死去的那点。 

“我听说吸血鬼都是性冷淡。”Damian说着，放开了掐着Tim翅膀的那手，转而下滑到吸血鬼的小腹，这吸血鬼现在整个人都如同水中捞出，但是性器却还只如同蛰伏的幼兽，他的眼神暗淡了一下，转而将手覆了上去。 

Tim肉眼可见的颤抖了一下。 

而这点反应有趣的超乎他原本的想象，某个瞬间甚至比在他的体内攻城略地更令他兴奋，Damian几不可见的眯了眯眼，迫使自己将视线转移去吸血鬼过分苍白的脖颈，在一潮又一潮的顶弄之下竟然也已经带起了潮红，而他用银匕刻下的伤痕也在那里，鲜红的，如同欲望本身。于是慢慢的他凑了过去，舔着那片皮肤，吮吸他的锁骨但，手上的动作却也没停，当他包圆吸血鬼的性器之时，他甚至觉得那是比占有他更令人生趣的挑战。 

让他哭泣，让他疼痛，让他心甘情愿说出某些话语，甚至成为他的属物…… 

他忽然从心底生出无穷野望。 

就在他深深的咬住这吸血鬼的脖颈的那刻高潮过电般的降临下来，而Tim也无声的射进了他的指间，但当所有令人目眩神迷的荒诞隐去之时，Damian忽然头一次明了两个事实，但更重要的是，他想着，他也已经握住了实现这事实的钥匙。


	2. 圣殿春秋Ⅱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.依然是圣殿骑士X吸血鬼  
2.以车为主要构成且完全不跑剧情的圣殿系列第二篇，是革命前小小的宁静  
3.不是很甜，爱不爱这种事见仁见智，我流OOC，慎

被触碰到蝴蝶骨的时候，Tim情不自禁的颤抖了一下。

吸血鬼的翅膀是极敏感的地方，更何况他的左翼还曾经被活生生的割去——但这不是Damian如此待他的理由。

今晚Damian不像有做爱的性质，更别说从他进帐起的那刻Tim就始终背朝着他假寐，而他碰上他脊背的手掌甚至没有褪下皮甲，粗糙的质感仿佛带着凛冽的寒风。在他的后背刮起的寒风。他的背脊并非贫瘠的土地，但Damian的手也并非柔弱的风烟，这股寒风从他的后颈往下肆虐，最后在他曾经断过一边羽翼的位置重重压下，然后他听见Damian充满不耐的声音，“起来，我知道你醒着。”

这就是连装也懒得装了。

Tim叹了口气，坐起来打量Damian的面孔，这些年里他几乎是目睹着Damian的成长，以至于光靠记忆都能对比出这人体格上的变化，即使最近由于睡眠不足而稍嫌暴躁，但一眼看过去的时候依然俊朗到锐利逼人，这样想着，Tim倒甚至有点嫉妒他了。

明明第一次做爱的时候，他还没有他高来着。

“你不开心。”他说，口吻却实在乏善可陈的过分，毕竟自打被带出地牢起他的日子就一天过的比一天好，囚犯的身份到底好不过宠物，虽说要受的折磨不过换了个方面，但非人类最大的好本身就是耐操。

虽然Damian可能并不只看中了这点。

“我应该把你交出去。”Damian说，秾绿色的眼睛盯紧Tim，一边说一边除下自己的外衣，“或者亲自动手也可以，火刑与祝祷，或者你更喜欢太阳？”

“找你麻烦的是谁，评议会的老头子，新贵族，还是反抗军？”他无所谓的笑了笑，“哎呀，看来又是你的祖父。”

匕首贴着他的脸颊飞了过去。

刀刃整个没入床柱的时候Tim没所谓的舔了舔自己脸颊上渗下的血液，虽然自己的味道并不能饱腹，但是聊胜于无，“这就生气了，”他说着，用力拔出已经只有刀柄暴露在外的匕首丢还过去，“真是没劲。”

“那是要我拔了你的舌头比较有劲？”Damian说着，单膝跪上床铺，捏住Tim的下巴迫使他打开口腔，“宠物要有宠物的自觉。”

“吾又浮费咬里。”

“所以就尽可能挑衅。”

Damian说完自己的论断，又灌完了喂给Tim的营养剂，他倒是好心没掺自己的血，Tim最烦的就是他那种似折磨又似恩赐的调情。

他咳嗽着挥开Damian的手，感受着最低限度的魔力在身体里循环带来的细微满足，嘴角却嘲讽的一翘，“在我面前，却又不让我挑衅，我是不是可以理解为，你在寻求安慰？”他说着，在Damian发作之前摁住他的手，倾身好让吻落在少年的额头。他敏锐的听力能够捕捉到人类的心跳，没有漏拍或停跳的迹象，但是却几不可见的快了两秒。

“……乖孩子。”他呢喃着，让自己的獠牙嵌入Damian的嘴唇。

血液滚过喉头的瞬间他再度感到熟悉的灼痛，但是魔力源源不断，这是自虐的一种，他知道。

掠过粗糙而短暂的前戏，Tim自觉的将Damian纳入自己的身体，可惜整个过程里少年的眼神都冷的惊人，好在视线依然专注，就好像想把Tim在这张床上开膛剖肚。

Tim不喜欢这个眼神。

被带出地牢后的很长一段时间里他都被拴着脚镣，后来改成项圈，再后来改成始终明灭在身上的魔法刻印——隐晦而牢固，始终都固执的在他的大腿内侧释放着灼人的热度。这样的魔法刻印是掌控与信任的证明，无论何时都能轻易的撩动起相关者的情欲。

他舔舔唇，极突然得用指甲划破了Damian的皮肤。

血液涌出的那一刻Damian连眉头都没有皱下，然而Tim却瞬间有了反应，刺痛的感觉从指尖开始蔓延，隐隐呼应着他身体内同源的魔力，光与暗的元素跃动的想要侵吞彼此，他还来不及反应就出了一身冷汗。Damian掐着他的肩颈把他摁进床铺深处，呼吸之间都带着鲜明的冷意，“你疯了。”他冷漠的断言，性器却在Tim从晕眩里恢复之前涨大了一圈。

谁说不是呢，Tim迷茫的睁着眼睛，他很确定Damian方才的力道肯定在他的颈间留下了青紫，好在吸血鬼不用呼吸，他想，不然他一定会在被他操死之前掐死。

“早在告诉你名字的那一刻我就疯了……”他说，又因为接下来的顶弄下意识的抿紧了喉舌，Damian咬着他的乳尖顶撞他的肠道，对吸血鬼来说过热的体温几乎就要把他逼疯。

“那还真是感谢你啊，”Damian嘲讽道，“说出你的名字，好让我给你烙下刻印……”他的手指擦过Tim的大腿根，然后整个包裹住吸血鬼的性器，在Tim不由自主呜咽出声的时候却又俯身咬住他的喉结，那个名字的读音几乎是从他的齿间被生生咬出。

“Timothy——”

Tim浑身一阵，肠道痉挛，差点立刻就泻在Damian的掌心。

那是他刻意触犯的禁忌。

对着自己的敌人，献上真名。

Damian在向他的体内灌输魔力。

他喘不上来，几乎错觉自己又重跟人类一样要靠呼吸活命，圣殿骑士的魔力和血族的不是同一个路子，强行被灌入体内的痛苦可想而知，然而这痛苦的根源却又是这世间一切生物存活的根本，即使痛到额角冒汗他也情不自禁的想要吮吸。

他抬起手，一口咬上自己的手背，却又在真的让自己流血之前被Damian发现，然后他的口腔里就被堵上了他的手指。

泪水大概已经淌了出来。

年轻骑士的手指漫不经心的逗弄着他的唇舌，仿佛完全不在意被他的獠牙划伤皮肤，然而Tim今天已经受了太多的折磨，根本不想再多饮进哪怕一滴这如同毒药的鲜血，他的牙齿避着他的手指，而舌头却又在柔软的逢迎，唾液在这方寸之地黏稠的粘成一线，把所有的呜咽呻吟都搅的破碎不堪。

是太痛了？

还是太超过了。

从很早以前他就能感受到Damian对他鲜明的占有欲望，不知从何而来的强烈，矛盾而又锐利，就算他已经在他的床上打开身体还不够让他满足，仿佛要将他钉死此处，吞下肚腹，又或者饮尽鲜血烧成灰烬——而且还不是靠圣火或太阳，却只能靠他的一双眼睛。

“唔……”Tim小声的呼气，不由自主的就放任了自己的声音和Damian的融为了一体，其实Damian在床上的手段远不如他刑讯的时候花样繁多，然而越是原始粗暴的性爱越具有这行为古老的魅力，吸血鬼的身体在他的身下颤抖如一片枯叶，本应冷淡的躯壳都被驱动着反复勃起。

“舔这里你会兴奋嘛。”Damian说着，又一次咬上他肩颈处的伤痕，性爱之中他从来都极为中意自己在Tim身上烙下的痕迹，然而触碰的时候却又绝说不上小心翼翼，这些因为施加了光明元素而无法愈合的伤口被他反复撕咬开来，好让他啜饮鲜血，反复标记。

狼崽子吗，Tim苦中作乐的想，却又真的被这样粗暴的举动带进了他的兴致与节奏，爽到几乎因此不受控制的张开羽翼。

好烫，Tim想着，他大腿内侧的刻印，他肩颈处的伤痕，他体内Damian抽动着的，几乎能被他感知到细微脉动的性器，所有的一切都烫的像是要烧灼起来，烧坏他的脑子，烧坏他的唇舌，烧坏他的四肢百骸，烧……

烧到世界都只剩下空白。

他怎么能忘了呢，在Damian的精液射入自己体内之前，他模模糊糊的想到，对荒原里的狼出手，是会被套死一生的啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年更的圣殿系列第二篇，这次有没有比上次温柔一点！【走开
> 
> 以下是为了开车省略掉的剧情解释：  
1.在这篇里祖父依然是大反派的设定，统治了圣殿上千年，虽然是‘人类’，却和黑暗生物一样拥有永生，而这个永生则是和黑暗生物交易所得来的  
2.总的来说，这篇背景里的底层一直活在水深火热之中，因为他们所面对的并非‘圣殿’与‘黑暗生物’这两个统治阶级，而其实是在被这两个统治阶级联合控制，被当作可悲的所有物和交易品，而这也是大米最后选择了背叛祖父的根本原因  
3.大米和祖父的分歧是由他和祖父在如何处理提宝的问题上开始的，祖父因为曾经和提宝对上过，虽然欣赏，却也觉得如果不能收归己用还是除掉更好，所以在发现自己孙子身边的吸血鬼居然就是当年的那只之后很坚决的要把提宝处理掉，但大米却不想放弃这个好用的‘床伴’  
4.而由这段分歧开始，大米，提宝，底层的反叛者，祖父，黑暗生物高层，等等明处暗处的交易渐渐暴露开来，而大米也最终和提宝达成协议，意图在他们的国度改朝换代  
5.不要真的以为自己的这个‘床伴’是会乖乖的不搞小动作的听话生物啊，他从被带出地牢的那一刻起就在不停的联系东联系西啊大米——
> 
> 全文2500+，以上。


	3. 圣殿春秋Ⅲ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.还是圣殿骑士X吸血鬼  
2.正文开车后记剧情的圣殿系列终章，尘埃落定后的故事  
3.我流OOC，慎

“你知道你不该就这么走掉吧？”Tim撩开帐帘，站在原地凝视帐内的Damian，圣殿新任并也将是终任的主人依然维系着三年前他们分开时的少年样貌，以至于那双因为不耐而皱起的眉头都显得有些稚气。

“这不关你事，Timothy。”

“啧啧，”Tim刻意的咂了两声，干脆走过去翻阅Damian手边的纹身——Damian没有阻止他，这倒有点令人惊奇——“我还以为有多大的事情呢，”他说，“这可是能维系起码千年的和平条约，你这个一方主事人却为了这些根本占不了你十二分之一的文书工作而拒不出席庆功晚会，你知道传出去会有多大影响嘛？”

“你不是也来了。”

“我和你不一样。”

“Tt，”Damian习惯性的咒骂了一句，干脆的丢开方才被Tim翻阅过的文件，“那边很无聊。”

“这堆文书也很无聊。”

“我说了这不关你事。”

“那你也不该对我撒谎Damian，现在告诉我，为什么。”

“嗤——”Damian猛烈而仓促的冷笑了一声，幽深的绿眼终于盯住了Tim，他们三年前分开的时候Damian才刚获得永生不久，正是最为脆弱无力的时候，而Tim，他那谋取圣殿时短暂的盟友果断的暴露出了血族那并不可靠的本性，他留下了一封书信，然后跑了。

现在再回想当时的情景，Damian其实很清楚Tim所做的是正确的选择：Timothy是黑暗生物，又被圣殿囚禁了近乎十年，他们之间的短暂联盟脆弱而不堪，又掺杂了太多外部势力，更何况在他获得永生并继承圣殿的那刻，契约完成，联盟结束，短期内他不可能有余力抓捕或报复任何人，而一旦给Timothy喘息的时间，他定能安排并处理好一切，那的确是他最好的出逃时机。

他甚至没有报复自己曾经的折辱。

但这无碍于Damian的恼怒。

但自己又在期待些什么？

优美的唇张开，残忍的吐出接下来的单词，“因为我不想见你。”

Tim没做回应。

他们身处的帐篷正是早先签订协议的那盏，因而灯火也比其他的敞亮，这三年里Tim逐渐收拢了黑暗生物管辖下的所有势力，也找到了能惠及绝大多数生命的共存方法，黑暗生物与圣殿的实力差距逐渐缩小弭平，更是干净利落的分别在他和Damian的手下凝成一块，而这也才有了他们今天在这两方交界的荒地握手言和的基础，但他知道那不是Damian唯一的原因。

将近十年的光阴他都和他一起度过，真真切切的目睹并参与了这个男孩的全部成长与改变，他了解他平淡言辞下的真心。

灯火下他有些贪婪的凝视这久违了的面容，他与他一样被定格在了可说是最为巅峰的年纪，刀削的眉与幽深的眼，几乎能溺死一切生命。

Damian突然一把扯住了他的衣领。

“你自找的Timothy。”他说着，一口咬上了他肩颈处那道脆弱的伤疤。

冰冷的血液几乎是立刻涌了出来。

Tim倒抽了一口凉气。

倒不是说他过来打搅Damian的时候怀有其他目的，他只是没想到一上来就会被咬出血，他了解Damian的暴虐和残忍，但是他已经很久没把这份虐待的欲望如此直白的施加到Tim身上了。

就算要施加，Tim在疼痛的间隙里想到，也不会这么直接，随意。

他肩颈的伤疤被咬开，那道由Damian亲手刻出的伤口羸弱的如同不属于他永生的躯体，三年前Damian撤去了他身上那些阻止伤口愈合的祝福，但是他肩颈处的这道到底不同，因为由银匕刻下，因为渗透过光明的元素，因为在那些年里无数次的被撕咬开过，它愈合的缓慢又粗糙，仿佛只是被手指拂过都会龟裂流血。

但并非不能忍耐。

他扯开那个一上来就动了真格的混账，凶悍而粗鲁的怼着对方的脸亲回去，柔软的唇在坚硬的齿上磕出迟钝的痛感，然后他尝到血的腥味和甜，那些上一秒还存活于他体内的死水，现在却又要随着吞咽重回他的体内。亲吻，推搡，直到他终于被推倒在会议的长桌之上，早些时候他们就在这张桌上签署了和平的契约，而接下来他们却又要在这张桌上达成另一种关联。Tim的衣服被扯松了，领口处则干脆的裂了开来，肩颈的伤口依然在渗着殷红近黑的血液，而这血液将他的皮肤衬的更为苍白。

Damian目不转睛的望着自己曾经逃脱过的猎物，缺乏人类生命体征的Tim看起来依然有种狼狈的完好，他在灯色下的身体如同可以随时摔烂的陶瓷，然而他的眼又蓝的如同燃烧的海。

“你自己脱，还是我替你撕？”

Tim叹了口气。

“过了这么久，”他说，“你依然是个暴君。”

他们胡乱而含混的亲吻，如野兽般撕扯彼此的衣物，Damian和往常一样忽视应有的前戏，用手指在他后面粗暴的捅了几下就当扩张，所以当他真的插进去的时候，Tim又一次体会到了那种熟悉的，撕裂的疼痛。

他宁可受贯穿伤。

显而易见的，Damian也被他夹得很疼，但是这正是他们所习惯的性爱方法，疼痛多过快感，久了甚至会比快感熨帖，血族的体质赋予Tim极佳的恢复能力，同样也降低他对性的感觉，但是他和Damian在一起太久，终于是被调教成了会因为疼痛而敏感的体质，他的腰背都硌在木质的长桌之上，身体却又从中被挤压着劈开，被灼热的体温捕获，然后相融。

Tim的指甲在Damian的背上抓出了伤痕，有些茫然的感受着眼下的一切。

痛不彻底，快感也不彻底，动作逐渐朝着机械的律动转变而去，没有愤怒，没有渴望，甚至仿佛没有情欲，本该存在的种种情绪从交合间剥离开来，反而暴露出性本质的征服，但不该是这样的。Tim被接连的顶弄搞得颠簸，肩胛也被长桌嗑得难受，摇晃的视野使得他并不能看清Damian此时的神情，但他可以感知。

压抑的，不快的，扭曲的，挣扎的，他的暴君重新占有了他，可他为什么仍不满意？

他没有问出口去。

就这样磨了一会儿，Damian突然把Tim的大腿又掰开了数分，原本掐在他腰上的手指也往他大腿根上的刻印游走而去，他曾把自己的肉体和并不存在的灵魂一起献祭给他，因此他总会知道他的一切踪迹，借由他亲手奉上的真名。

Damian用力揉搓着那道刻印所在的皮肤，很快就把那块敏感的皮肉蹂躏的一片殷红，Tim承担着这些不体贴的发泄，又因为偶尔被顶到敏感处止不住的发抖，他没有任何活体的生命表征，却到底还是’活的’，能哭能笑，也能因为肉体的感受和脑中的奔流而勃起射精，他想自己是被改变了，但竟然不觉得遗憾。

“你还真是和当年一样。”混乱间他听见Damian的声音，这人的手才从他腿间撤走，转而去折磨他背后的翅膀根，而Tim则被他的话弄得一颤，有些困惑的抬眼打量他的神情，然后才听得Damian的下半句，“和当年一样的眼圈浓重。”

原来是一句嘲讽。

“哈啊，”Tim强忍着这腰部是唯一承重点的扭曲姿势，信口反驳道，“你不是也定格了么？”

“但我不像你。”Damian慢条斯理的说道，恶意的突然进的更深，又在Tim的眼睛几乎因此变色之时才开口，“那么孱弱无力。”

孱弱无力，这话听得Tim想要磨牙，他现在的体力大不如前，而这明明全都拜圣殿所赐，然而Damian就是能把这种不要脸的话正大光明的说出来鄙视他，这怎能叫他不气？

这该死的狼崽没得到他的回音，却也明显并不在意，因为他已经找到了全新的乐趣，那就是将咬痕烙在Tim的身体各处，沿着脖颈一路咬到肩胛，再咬到肩颈，锁骨和胸膛，疼痛密密匝匝的泛滥上来，皮肤破开又愈合，Tim被他咬的不甚其烦，干脆威胁，“如果你再咬我——”

“再咬你又怎样？”

话音闷闷的落下，他的心口又被重重的的咬了一下。

Tim的眼中有血光一闪而过，然后獠牙噌噌长出，这对獠牙有生以来第一次破开Damian的皮肤刺入他的肩颈，没有留力也没有考虑角度，但是Tim并未饮血——Damian的血是他的毒药，而他现在并不想自我折磨，时间有一瞬间凝滞。

等到Damian的呼吸声再度重重响起的时候Tim松口，拔出自己仍在滴血的獠牙，他没有闭嘴，而是就着这个姿势挑衅的望向Damian，他在提醒并炫耀自己的身份，在这里，在此时，他才是那个吸血鬼。

而Damian笑了起来。

此时他们的下身仍然纠缠，而他肩膀的伤口则又深又重，但是某些更重要的东西却借由这一咬传达而出，甚至比性更为直接。他们的联系，本就诞生在血与火之间。

那些隐约令人不安的不快终于彻底散去。

Damian低吼了一声，突然加快了抽插的节奏，Tim的肩胛不由自主的上拱，却又好像有些迫不及待似的揽紧了Damian的脖颈。

他们都不是会说爱的人。

但这份有关和平的协议，会和他们一起，得到永恒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 将近一年，这个除了ghs还是ghs的系列终于安静的完结掉了……起于生贺终于生贺，任务圆满！
> 
> 以下是为了开车省略掉的剧情解释：  
1.上回说到，大米和提宝结成了反对祖父和黑暗生物高层同盟军，而在漫长而艰难的努力之后，他们赢得了这场战争并打赢了祖父，但是祖父其实没有死，而只是消失，大米则在最终战里被祖父激活了永生了能力，并在这场战争之后继承了圣殿。  
2.祖父失踪而大米继承圣殿之后，因为战争而元气大失的圣殿正是需要休养生息的时间，所以提宝很敏锐的选在这个时间点和自己培植的势力里应外合来了场逃亡，并在之后雷厉风行的统领了圣殿所触不到的前黑暗生物的辖区，成为了那些地方实际上的掌控者。  
3.当然，那时候的大米是没有余力去管提宝的，提宝也是算准了这点才放心大胆的跑路的。  
4.总之，等到两边的势力都平稳下来，双方都有余力去处理其他事情的时候，就已经形成了一个稳定而和平的，圣殿与黑暗生物分区而治的局面，而作为统治者的大米和提宝，最终决定了签订盟约。  
5.和平最终到来了，尽管是不是永恒的和平仍未可知，但是目前的一切都在朝着好的方向发展，而作为各自辖区的头领性人物，有事没事约一炮也是极好的选择！  
6.没啦！
> 
> 全文3000+，以上。

**Author's Note:**

> 我发觉我几乎所有的43都要打rape/non-con警告……我不是这么变态的人啊！抱头尖叫.jpg
> 
> 以下是本篇中没提到的一些设定：  
1.首先是背景，设定上是一个政教合一的国家，圣殿骑士是国家暴力机关兼宗教机关，既是武力值巅峰又是国家的蛀虫，人民对圣殿治理下的政府敢怒不敢言，甚至有人发出过‘还不如被黑暗生物统治了算了’的声音。而在黑暗生物当中，吸血鬼是数量最多力量最强的种族之一，一千年前的实力甚至能够跟圣殿分庭抗礼，但毕竟“邪不胜正”，在千年前的一场战役中大面积失败，因此近一千年来都在东躲西藏，只能暗戳戳的占个把小村庄。  
2.提宝是在一千年前被转化成血族的，当时还很年轻的他在对抗圣殿的战役中提出了很多非常有用的建议，被祖父视为眼中钉肉中刺，但是某一天他不知怎的都失去了踪迹（其实是因为意外陷入了沉眠）。  
3.在目前的时间节点上，圣殿与黑暗生物的势力稍微有些逆转，隐匿于黑暗中的吸血鬼们重新开始了动作，而察觉到这些的圣殿也随之加强了统治。  
4.差不多就是这样了……要是有其他疑问可以留言问我_(√ ζ ε:)_  
5._(√ ζ ε:)_
> 
> 全文5500+，以上。


End file.
